screw the 'god' ima taco n im better
by globalidiot
Summary: what happends when a sohma girl abused neglected and sold returns home under a assumed american name mary-ann? what noone transforms around her amazing! or is it n y are all the males googly-eyeing her!;) i sux at summeries please jus read n if u dont like it...go on with ur life n dont complain to me loves it n i loves uz!
1. Chapter 1: introduction

Chapter 1: introduction

Name: Jemel Sohma

Zodiac animal: shape shifter…she can become anyone she wants so long as she knows what they look like. She can also become any animal she wants and due to this she can hug anyone and not transform to her natural form of a black raven.

Looks: she has short black hair with electric purple highlights, is around 5"6 in height, is extremely thin and pale. She usually is wearing skinny jeans, high heeled boots and a tank top with a jean jacket but if it changes I'll let you know. She has bright sparkling silver eyes and always has black nail polish on. She has a scar down her left eye from past beatings and usually wears sunglasses.

Likes: anime, singing, annoying others, inventing, fighting, confusing others, sweets, tacos, animals, and dressing up

Dislikes: rain, thunder, smelly things, yelling, snobs, taco haters, pollution, jerks, akito, and cleaning

Bio: yes she is a Sohma but she doesn't use her last name if she doesn't absolutely have to. From the day she was born she was an outsider like none other. She is the black raven gifted with deceit. She from birth has been able to shape-shift. Due to this her family never trusted her nor did they accept her…

Family: father Jiro Sohma, killed himself on Jemel's 5th birthday by a gun to the head.

Mother Heidi Sohma, died giving birth to her youngest sister Ashlia

Older Brother Akitsuko killed himself on Jemel's 9th birthday.

Older sister Mia, died of cancer on Jemel's 8th birthday

Younger sister Ashlia, went missing a week before Jemel's 7th birthday and was found day of by Jemel naked and beaten on the side of the road.

Bio continued: … after her family was gone she went to akito to report that Akitsuko had killed himself only to be abused more and sold off to America where she was trained to be a military weapon/assassin. On her 11th birthday she liberated herself by killing everyone there earning her the nickname "the evil raven" as she ran and invited herself aboard a ship to Japan. And once there enrolled herself in high school. This is her first day…


	2. Chapter 2: first day at school

Chapter 2: first day at school

Jemel pov

Ugh bored I hate school so much why did I even enroll? Oh yeah I can't get a job without a diploma…or at least a good job that I would like.

I walk into the class room where I was supposed to report to according to my schedule.

Looking around I find I'm early and that most students weren't here yet. The only ones here where a small group of three girls, a tall mean looking blonde, a creepy looking one with long black hair, and a ditzy brunette with blue bows. Along with the girls were two handsome boys, one with orange hair and red eyes, and a purple eyed silver haired one. All were in uniform and all eyes were on me.

"Hello miss are you looking for someone?" the silver haired one asked kindly

"No I actually am a new student here, this is my class…I think" I say with a nervous chuckle looking at my schedule

"Here let me see" he said walking over and putting out his hand for the paper

I hand him the paper and watch as he looks it over quickly with a fake smile plastered on his kind lonely face.

"Well you are in this class but what's with your schedule its all…college level" he said handing it back

I took it folding it in my pocket and smiling "well I'm a smart person or so I'm told…I didn't pick the classes' I'm just doing as I'm told is right for me." I say going back into my cold, blank stare

"Well my name is Yuki Sohma, that's my cousin Kyo Sohma and my friends Tohru Honda," he points over to the orange head and the brunette moving onto the creepy one naming her as Hanjima Saki and the mean one called Arisa Uotani.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you my name is Jemel." Their Sohma I knew it was wrong to come here. I have to leave I have to get out of here I have to-…

"Jemel, might I ask your last name?" Yuki asks "no you may not I don't use my last name I don't claim my family and they don't claim me and I shall just leave it at that. I say nervously backing away slowly

I got to get out of here I cannot have them remembering me I have to leave…

"I'm so sorry to hear that Miss Jemel, well if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask any of us" Yuki smiles

"Hey speak for yourself rat-boy!" Kyo yells getting annoyed

"Shut it stupid cat" Yuki replies calmly…their not killing each other…what's going on here

"Guys please don't fight" Tohru begs kindly

"Ha fight I'm surprised nether has a gun or knife pointed at the other" I mutter under my breath walking away

"excuse my bitch how dare you speak so rudely to me as though you know us. Who do you think you are" Kyo yells again shoot they heard me

"I think I'm Jemel kyo-kyo and I also think that you're too loud and that you need to shut your mouth a bit more" I say cheekily glaring at him

He just looked at me shocked "what are you?" he asks more quietly…I knew that he would have to do as I say…they all do

"What am I? I dear one am a taco" I say smiling blankly as more students walk in staring at me as I suddenly get surrounded my squealing girls and drooling guys

I sweet dropped as they all asked questions at once

"Excuse me but may I please be able to breathe ladies and gentlemen"

I ask trying to push past the crowd as the teacher walks in

"Alright class settle down hush now thank you please take your seats" the man says getting everyone's attention

"Ah are you the new student umm miss…" the teacher trailed off

"Jemel sir it's nice to meet you" I state calmly

"Ah well Miss Jemel if you'd please introduce yourself to the class" he insists

"Um well my name is Jemel and I-" " your first and last name miss" the teacher interrupts me

"Ah sorry but I don't use my last name and would prefer not to say it and if you dare go against me I will slit your throat good sir" I say smiling cutely at him

"excuse me miss Jemel I understand that today is your first day and that you aren't yet used to the rules here but we do NOT threaten others nor do you go against the teacher now state your last name oh and another thing tomorrow I expect that you be dressed properly in the school uniform understand?!"The teacher yells

"Don't yell nor command me pathetic man you will not make me do anything that I will not understand"

"Jemel of class 2A to the front office please Jemel of 2A to the front office thank you"

Hmn this is probably for not putting my last name on any of the papers "well that's my que old fart later" I say with a nod turning down the hallway running to ditch the school but as I round a corner I fall backwards from hitting something soft yet firm and warm…oh no


End file.
